Aluminum is the most abundant metal on earth, and electronic devices that are based on aluminum have the advantage of being inexpensive to produce. Furthermore, aluminum has low flammability and low electronic redox properties, meaning that an aluminum-ion battery might offer significant safety improvements.
However, the electrolyte composition employed in some traditional metal-ion batteries exhibits poor electrical conductivity, resulting in low capacity and short lifespan of the metal-ion battery.
Therefore, the industry needs a novel electrolyte composition to overcome the problems mentioned above.